our relationship
by frosyita
Summary: "Setelah sekian lama baru ku menyadari, mengapa ku selalu menahan rasa sakitku, ingin ku hapus saja semua dendam ini, tapi rasa tak mungkin lagi" / chapter 1 / ChangKyu / Yaoi.


"**OUR RELATIONSHIP"**

**Cast : Kyuhyun + Changmin**

"**ChangKyu"**

**Rate : T **

**Gender : Romance / YAOI**

"Setelah sekian lama baru ku menyadari, mengapa ku selalu menahan rasa sakitku, ingin ku hapus saja semua dendam ini, tapi rasa tak mungkin lagi  
Biarkan ku pergi karna aku tak sanggup lagi, mengingat semua kenangan dulu di saat engkau menyakitiku, mengapa semua terjadi di saat kau mulai menyadari, semua kesalahanmu padaku, tapi ku tak sanggup lagi, ku akui sekarang engkau mulai berubah, namun rasa sakitku terlalu dalam 'tuk terobati, ingin ku hapus saja semua dendam ini, tapi rasa tak mungkin lagi**"**

**-Rossa, Tak sanggup lagi-**

**Untuk cerita semua murni punya saya dan untuk nama memang kesengajaan yang saya lakukan,, hehehe . . . .**

**-Frosyita-**

**09 Juli 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aaahhh . . . ." aku rentangkan tanganku saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sebuah universitas yang kata orang tuaku bagus ini.

Aku disini memang bukan karena keinginanku, semua ini adalah usul dari orang tuaku yang menginginkan aku untuk kuliah di tempat yang baru dan bagus. Aku sih menurut saja, karena aku juga menginginkan perubahan dalam lingkungan sehari-hariku. Aku yang sejak kecil selalu berada di rumah dan lebih tepatnya selalu bermain di dalam kamar, kini aku bisa berada jauh dari rumahku, itu rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

"hai . .. ."

"hm . . ." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku

"kenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya dan memandangku dengan saat lucunya

"ah . . . ne, aku Cho Kyuhyun" balasku

Dan dari sinilah semuanya bermulai, aku menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang mahasiswa biasa, tak banyak yang aku lakukan selain belajar dan kembali ke asrama yang aku tinggali. Aku tak sering keluar dari lingkungan kampusku ini, aku terlalu takut untuk pergi jauh, dan tentunya aku terlalu malas juga untuk jalan-jalan jauh.

Aku juga tak banyak mengenal orang disini, aku selalu asyik dengan duniaku dan tak banyak memperdulikan sekitar. Dari sekian banyak anak asrama disini aku hanya kenal dengan Minho, Taemin, Hangeng dan selebihnya hanya tahu nama saja. Di kampus ini , ada 5 asrama dan aku masuk dalam asrama yang cukup disegani, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku tak peduli. Asrama yang aku tinggali ini di ketuai oleh Tae Jun, aku tak pernah bicara dengannya dan sampai saat ini pun, aku belum mempunyai alasan yang membuatku bicara dengannya.

Sudahlah, aku disini tidak untuk membicarakan Tae Jun si ketua siswa.

Hari-hari di kampusku aku lalui bersama Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang selalu bersamaku kemanapun, aku suka berteman dengannya, dia anaknya baik dan tak terlalu banyak tingkah. Aku dan diapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga satu satu sama lain dan berikrar akan selalu bersama, aku menyukainya, aku suka berteman dengannya dan diapun begitu, namun aku tak pernah mengira kalau dia menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman. Namun aku tak keberatan saat mengetahuinya, karena aku juga bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Hari-hari kami semakin hari semakin terasa sempurna karena cinta yang kami miliki.

...

"kau lihat namja itu, Min?"

"mana hyung"

"itu, namja yang selalu bersama Sungmin"

"kenapa?"

"aku rasa kau cocok dengannya, Min"

"jae hyung bercanda"

"dia lucu, Min, dulu aku mengira dia masih SMP, ternyata dia satu kampus dengan kita, dan asal kau tahu, dia satu asrama denganku"

"hm, lalu Sungmin?"

"hyung tak meminta kau menyingkirkan Sungmin, hyung hanya memberitahumu bahawa namja yang disana itu anak baik, kalau kau tertarik dengannya, kau harus mendapatkannya dengan cara yang jantan"

"arraso, Jae hyung"

...

Sejak pembicaraan antara Jaejong dengan Changmin saat itu, Changmin tak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang, setiap harinya dia hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun dan kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, Changmin selalu mengikutinya

"hai, Kyu"

"hhmm"

"aku Shim Changmin"

"aku Cho Kyuhyun"

Perkenalan singkat mereka, membawa cerita baru dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap hari mereka jalan bersama dan saat itu hubungan kyuhyun dengan Sungmin sedikit merenggang karena kesibukan sungmin yang sangat menggunung. Kyuhyun senang berada di dekat Changmin yang sangat perhatian dan lemah lembut. Kyuhyun mendapat kan sesuatu yang baru yang tak dia dapat pada diri seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"kyu boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"boleh"

"ng.. aku tau ini terkesan buru-buru dan tidak romantis. tapi aku tidak ingin kau sampai di ambil orang lain. jadi, apa kau mau jadi coupleku kyu?"

"jinja? waeyo?"

"aku serius kyu. karena.. aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain. aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu.."

"eemmm . . . sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk juga"

"ech. . . mencintaiku?"

"ne, apa itu dilarang disini?"

"tidak ada larangan . . . aku hnya kaget saja"

"apa kau tidak suka?"

"suka"

"jinjja? kau serius?"

"ne . . ."

Setelah Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaaan Changmin dengan jawaban yang di harapkannya, Changmin langsung memeluknya dengan erat  
"gomawo kyu chagi.."

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Changmin dengan erat

"aku sangat senang mendengarnya.." satu ciuman mendarat di pipi putih Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau menciumku minnie?"

"karena kau itu sangat manis kyu" satu ciuman lagi mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun  
"ach . . . kau pikir aku gula"

"bahkan menurutku kau lebih manis dari gula kyu. gula harus di makan dulu. sedangkan kau, cukup sekali lihat saja, kau sudah terlihat sangat manis.."  
"sejak kapan kau pandai merayu minnie" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya

"sejak aku melihatmu kyu "

"kau makin pandai merayu saja minnie" dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu

"hahaha, karena aku sangat suka dengan ekspresi malumu itu kyu, rasanya aku ingin memakanmu saja"

"aw aw aw . . . shim changmin sejak kapan kau jadi pervert "

"hahaha, sejak pertama aku melihatmu cho kyuhyun"

"sepertinya aku harus hati - hati,,hahahaha"

"memang kenapa kyu?"

"karna kau akan bisa bertranformasi jadi mengerikan,,,xixixixxi"

"hahaha, seperti apa?"

"bisa saja kau mulai nakal dengan tangan-tanganmu itu" Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu

"hahaha, andai itu bisa aku lakukan kyu.." tiba – tiba saja Changmin menghela nafas

"sebaiknya jangan lakukan,,,hahaha, kenapa minnie menghela nafas?"

"aku takut hubungan kita tidak di izin kan kyu.."

"siapa yang melarang?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa bingung, dan kepolosan Kyuhyun ternyata berada di level tertinggi, Kyuhyun tak mengerti juga bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan 2 orang itu sesuatu yang sangat salah

"aku belum tau kita di larang, tapi ketika aku tanya ke eunhyuk hyung dia bilang itu masih belum di fikirkan.."

"aku jadi bingung juga" ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya

"hm..itu dia, aku akan berbicara pada jun hyung untuk memastikannya. tapi dia belum pulang dari kampus"

Pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin semakin tak nyambung, apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan dan Changmin pikirkan tak sama. Kyuhyun memikirkan hubungan dengan dirinya, changmin dan sungmin. Sedang Changmin memikirkan hubungan antara 2 asrama yang sedang bermusuhan.

"jadi aku harus memilih antar minnie dan Lee Sungmin hyung" ucapnya dengan ragu

"ma-maksudmu?" Changmin kaget mendengarnya

"aku bingung ngejelasinnya" dengan tampang polosnya tanpa melihat kekagetan dari seorang Shim Changmin

"apa kau, mencintai sungmin?" tanya Changmin dengan ragu

"entahlah . . ."

Ucapan terakhir kyuhyun, membuat Changmin gemas dengan kepolosan Kyuhyun yang di luar manusia normal. Namun apapun yang terjadi, Changmin akan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya walau dia harus berhadapan dengan Lee Sungmin.

-tbc-

Hwaaaaa . . . .

Ff macam apa ini?

Garing lagi ya? *nangis kejer*

tapi dengan "pedhe"nya saya mengupdate FF yang saya kerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari 2jam ^^,, seandainya masih banyak typo (s) dan masih ada kata-kata yang salah saya mohon maaf

Miannhe . . . .

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

Dan jangan lupa masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .


End file.
